Honorary Titans
by xDamn
Summary: The Titans go to the Watchtower to take care of some business and then Beat Boy is dropped off at Mount Justice. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and the team. No set romantic relationships. This story has no actual plot.
1. Change

Something I put together to get out of my head.  
>Im sorry for mistakes.<br>2.5.14

Takes place after the time jump in YJ

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Firmly placed in between the towering forms of Cyborg and Starfire, Raven stared back at the founding members of the Justice League seated at top of the long 'U' shaped table. This trip to the Watchtower was annoying to say the least but necessary for change and understanding. Glancing behind Starfires form Beast Boy shifted under the steady gaze of the members.<p>

"So have you made your decisions?" Batman rose from the table and addressed the members of the Teen Titans. This was it there was no turning back.

Feeling the resolve of her teammates Raven stepped forward as leader and representative of the Teen Titans and took her stand. "Yes we all have. Seeing as how Beast Boy has family connections with members of the League he will making his stance first." Looking slightly behind her Ravens eyes followed Beast Boy until he stood full attention at her side. Beast boy shot a glance towards Raven which she responded to with a nod and the tiniest of smiles.

"I have decided to take up the Leagues offer to be placed full time on The Team located in Happy Harbor." Beast Boy stated.

Nodding Batman shuffled the papers placed on the table before him. "Understood. Are there any other requests or questions you may have?"

"Is Miss Martian still an active member of the Team?"

"Indeed she is." Beast Boys question was answered by Martian Manhunter as he looked on the young changeling with acceptance.

"Then no further questions Batman." With that Beast Boy returned to the spot next to his former teammate without waiting for a response.

"Next Cyborg will give you his answer." Raven said drawing their attention from her green friend who was somberly standing abnormally close to Starfire.

The blue metal man stopped short behind Raven before speaking. "I accept your position on the Watchtower as head technician but my first loyalty is to the Titans. If the Titans ever request assistance they are my top priority regardless of what's going on in the tower. This is a non-negotiable condition."

Murmurs broke out between several members of the league. This was the greatest superhero organization in the world and some metal child was making non-negotiables with Batman of all people. Who... no what gave this Cyborg the right. To say many members of the League were appalled was an understatement.

The murmurs of the League steadily got louder until Batman spoke "Accepted." his orotund voice stopped all talking at once and left no room for arguments. Nodding Cyborg stepped back in line next to Starfire. Now Batman by far wasn't stupid and as he looked at the Titans leader he understood she wasn't either. Raven would never risk pulling Cyborg away from the Watchtower unless it was a crisis that would need the Leagues help anyway. If having that condition under his belt would put Cyborg at ease it was a small price to pay.

Dead eyes stared back at Batman it wasn't soon after that a voice just as dead came out of Raven. "Star?"

Starfire stepped forward but barely before speaking "If it were to be deemed okay I would like to go last. I do not quite know how to word my feelings on this matter as of yet." Her statement was addressed to Raven more than anything else. Starfire wasn't looking for permission from the League but from her leader and one of her oldest friends.

"Right." Superman stood matching Batmans stance and stared at Raven almost intimidatingly.

Smirking Raven took another step closer to the League members as she began to close the meeting. "I would like to thank the League for the offer to join but I must decline. I have a responsibility to a city and fellow teammates that look to me for guidance. I will not be leaving Jump City or the Titans."

"Yes. I couldn't have said it any better Raven." Starfire chimed as she took her place on Ravens right. " Jump City is my home it's where Titans Starfire was born and I intend to keep my home safe until I am no longer able to do so."

"Then I guess that leaves us with only two Titans." Superman said as he stepped away from his chair.

"Hn." Raven remarked hoping to remind him of several of the other Titans the League has stolen over the years.

"Seeing as this is the case Raven, Starfire would you consider being honorary members of the League?" Superman asked making his way towards the Titans with Batman trailing behind.

Raven considered briefly before accepting the offer. It couldn't hurt the Titans to have "friends" in higher places. Flanking the Titans Batman and Superman wrapped up the meeting by congratulating each of the Titans and handing each a League communication device.

"Meeting dismissed." Batman said as he and Superman returned to their seats.

Various members of the League exited the meeting room soon leaving its founding members and the Titans to make their final goodbyes.

* * *

><p>"Rae...I think, I think I made a mistake. The Team their missions are cool and stuff and my sister... I've haven't seen her in so long. But it's not-"<p>

"Home?" Raven placed a gentle hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It's okay Beast Boy just breathe. You've made a great decision Miss Martian is important to you and you can't just give that up. Don't worry because even if we're not close to each other ...even if we aren't a team were still family right?"

The Titans didn't miss the uncertainty in Ravens voice or the panic that flashed across her eyes as she tried to reassure Beast Boy. So without missing a beat they were all entwined in a group hug.

"Yeah Rae were family. The best anyone could ever ask for." Beast Boy confirmed for them all.

The Leaguers continued to watch the Titans as they parted, talked and reassured one another.

Rubbing his neck Flash couldn't help but voice their thoughts." Guys do you think we did the right thing? I mean look at them. They all literally look broken."

"They're superheroes Flash and having powers comes with the cost of loss." Aquaman said running his hand through his hair.

"I guess."

"Cyborg."

In an instant the Titans stood in attention as if they weren't about to fall apart within moments. No emotions showed on any of the teens face as they gave Batman their full attention.  
>With a sharp intake of breath Wonder Woman blanched at the sudden change in their demeanor.<p>

"Batman." Cyborg responded with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Let me show you where you're going to be working." With that Batman exited the room and Cyborg followed without looking back just like Raven taught him.

He remembered their conversation...well a part of it from a long time ago. He had long forgotten the context but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he had remembered her advice. 'Don't look back..don't look back when theres so much to look forward to. I mean what's the point right? You don't have to look to know that all the important people, the people who love you are going to have your back until you hit that finish line. Regardless if you can see us or not were right behind you.' That was Raven, his teammate, his leader and his little sister. Cyborg didn't have to look back because he knew he'd see his family again soon, but right now he had a new lab to play with.

As the door to the conference room closed Wonder Woman placed her head into her hands. "Great Hera. What happened to these children. They're like soldiers. What have we done."

Manhunter looked from the Titans to his colleague and spoke with the same sadness he heard in her voice. "Long ago we made a mistake. A mistake that hardened the original Titans and caused them to become what they are now."

Before Wonder Woman had a chance to ask her question Superman gently flew to the Titans.

"So I guess its time to get you guys back to your respective homes." Superman said as he touched down.

"Actually Superman sir. Raven and I would like to accompany Beast Boy to his new residence to settle him in." Starfires statement was simply backed by a nod from Raven and a blush from Beast Boy.

Superman was slightly shocked. Both girls were acting like doting parents who were sending their child away for the first time. Not really what you expected from two of the top female heroes.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash circled the training arena facing down Guardian. It'd been a while since hed been back to the cave let alone since he sparred. Lunging at Guardian Wally was met with a wide chest and a bear hug that immobilized him. Kid Flash was sorely out of practice.<p>

"Recognized Beast Boy B19"  
>"Recognized Honorary Titan Member T001"<br>"Recognized Honorary Titan Member T002"

Struggling to get out of Guardians grasp Wally looked over his shoulder to the figures standing in front of the Zeta tubes. Dropping Wally Guardian stayed behind while the speedster ran up to the guests.

"Beast Boy its been awhile." Wally said while sticking out a fist. "Come back for a few more trial runs for the team?"

"Actually. Im here to stay." Beast Boy said giving a toothy grin. " Yeah well i'm going to find Megan and tell her the news."

Giving his former Titans a nod Beast Boy was off to find his adoptive sister leaving Wally with Raven and Starfire. It'd been almost seven years since he last seen them if they weren't so unforgettable they wouldn't have been recognizable. He looked over Starfire first and she looked like the embodiment of fire. She had grown her hair out, thick waves of curls tumbled down her back in and its ends seemed to be on fire. Her hair by itself almost seemed alive as it danced around her and complimented her radiant orange skin and emerald eyes. Starfires matured body now sported a new uniform in her usual purple. She wore a armorish looking deep purple crop top..or was it a bandeau under her violet jacket that reached the middle of her back. Her classic skirt was replaced with purple boy shorts with gray accents and Wally couldn't describe what she wore on her feet other than gray laced, purple steel toed combat boots that reached mid thigh.

Now Raven, Raven stood tall with a new arrogance Wally couldn't recognize. The hand on her hip and the confidence she held herself with would have made Wally doubt she was Raven if not for the cloak and the hood which her face hid in. Her cloak unlike in previous years was now white with the same pointed tipped hood. Through the opening created by her hand placement Wally looked at the garments beneath the cloak. She seemed to be wearing a sleeveless white leotard with a familiar golden utility belt securely placed around her hips and what looked like to be another black belt with red lining that seemed to glow like plasma dangling over the utility belt. A double belt combination? Wally didn't take Raven for a girl with that type of fashion sense. Like Starfire, Raven too had boots that reached mid thigh but hers were white heels which he assumed were steel toed as well. Along her porcelain like skin henna like tattoos peaked up from the opening of Ravens boot swirled around her visible thigh and presumably to her arms and glove covered hand.

"Starfire... Raven?" Wally croaked out through his surprise.

Gently Raven removed her hood letting violet locks escape to frame her face. No longer was Ravens bang parted but the locks were simply pushed to the right and tucked neatly behind her ear. The hair at the sides of her head seemed to be longer then the rest which Wally soon discovered was due to the fact that the back of her hair was cut short.

"Nice to see you too Kid Flash." Raven said as she made her way towards him.

"Raven! Long time no see." Wally returned her greeting but was caught off guard when Raven embraced him.

"OH YES! This is wonderful." Starfire screeched with glee.

Taking a step back before Wally had a chance to return the hug Raven moved out of the way making room for Starfire to lift Wally into the air and give him a bone crushing hug. Wallys yelp echoed through the cave. Raven gave a small sime towards the two and turned to make small talk with Guardian who had started to make his way towards the trio.

"Friend Kid Flash its wonderful to see you." Starfire said spinning around with him in her arms.

"Star... need ..air."

"Oh sorry." Starfire held Wally out at arms length slightly above her head taking the chance to analyze his civilian clothing.

"So what are you doing here?" Guardian asked Raven after their short introduction.

"Were just here to drop Beast Boy off as a permanent member of your team and settle him in." Raven responded mentally acknowledging the similarities between him and Cyborg.

"Oh I see. You're the family the little guy is always talking about."

The statement was brushed off with a nod as Ravens attention was drawn to the opening of a door.

"Put him down." And with that an arrow flew loose.  
>"Pulso Retro."<p>

* * *

><p>Of course Raven sensed people approaching but she didn't think the first thing they would do upon entering the room would be to attack.<p>

With great ease Ravens powers stopped the projectile in air snaked around it and crushed it into pieces before it reached its destination. Raven didn't take kindly to people trying to attack her friends. As for the spell with a flick of her wrist Raven negated it before it manifested in the physical world.

At the entrance of the area stood Artemis and Zatanna looking ready for a fight. Dropping Wally flat on his butt Starfire walked over to Ravens right and stared at the two girls on the other end of the training arena. If they wanted to start a fight they would get one.

Wally watched from the floor as Raven and Starfire stood in between the girls and him and Guardian. He also noticed the unnatural movement of Ravens cloak as it ruffled behind her and the way Starfire seemed to be outlined in green. This was going to be bad.

Diving forward Wally stumbled and pushed through Raven and Starfire effectively grabbing control over the situation. "Arty, Zatanna stand down these are my friends."

Raven, still glowing with power, watched as the blond who she presumed was Arty judging by her quick compliance to KF's request lowered her bow and placed the arrow back in its case. But the other one Zatanna still remained in attack position with her arms raised.

"Sorry Wally...we heard the yelp and thought you were in trouble. Plus Zatanna didn't have a good feeling.." Artemis trailed off eyeing the two bright females that stood behind her boyfriend.

" What do you mean Zatanna had a bad feeling." Wally wined making his way over to the two.

"That girl. In the white. Theres something wrong with her." Zatanna said as she stared at Raven.

" Zatanna I said stand down. They're friends."

"Well if they're friends why don't they stand down first?" Zatanna said challenging the speedster.

"Zatanna stand down or else I'll make you stand down. Not cool." A new voice tore through the tension in the room as Beast Boy entered with Megan at his side.

Zatanna along with the members of the Team cringed at the harshness in Beast Boy's voice. Zatanna slowly lowered her hands but kept her eyes focused on Raven.

"Good. Now Team Titans, Titans Team." Beast Boy said with a toothy grin. "Rae, Star. Id both like you to meet my adoptive sister Megan." He said lightly jogging towards the two. Raven powered down first followed by Starfire and allowed Beast Boy to drag them closer to the Team with Guardian following behind.

"Miss Martian correct?" Raven said sticking her hand out for a shake.

"Yes. And you're Raven the leader of the Teen Titans." Megan

Artemis scoffed. "I didn't know the Teen Titans consisted of two members. I know many of your members transferred but jeez."

Starfire rolled her eyes at Artemis. "Let me help your ignorance. Raven is the leader of 168 various active members across the galaxy and alternate universes."

"What thats impossible. How could you control so many members." Artemis gaped out staring at the two Titans.

"Do you ever wonder why we never changed our names from the Teen Titans even though Star and I are in our twenties?" Raven asked addressing the Team. "I don't know about you but controlling teens is impossible, completely controlling 168 ...not my style. The Teen Titans don't control its members. The Titans help its members hone, control and develop their powers and show them how to effectively survive in society as a metahuman. Each member has a communication device that they use to call for help in any situation. Although we only have two main Titan towers they are home to many of the members. If trouble arises we call on members whose powers will be the most logical to the situation. The Titans isn't a league of superpowered bullies with hero complexes."

"What Raven here is trying to say is that the Titans are family. From birth to death all 168 members are responsible for one another regardless of affiliation with good or evil." Beast Boy said trying to clarify.

"What do you mean regardless of affiliation?" Megan asked with a look of mortification across her face.

"I mean that if you're a villain or hero a brother is still a brother." Beast Boy said shrugging off her astonishment.

"Thats... amazing actually." Artemis said as she played with the ends of her hair.

Noticing the slight fall of his girlfriends mood he snaked an arm around her waist and held her close.

"But that doesn't explain you. Actually this whole thing sounds like a cult. All to benefit your leader demonic leader over there." Zatanna said earning gasps all across the room.

"Yeah thats right I remember you Raven. You, you were the one who came to the League all those years ago asking for help."

Raven nodded. "Yes. And I believe I have you to thank for that rejection. If I remember well your exact words were " you can't trust a demon."

Beast Boy and Starfire stared at Raven in shock, this wasn't a story they ever heard before. It clicked to them that this was why when they first met Raven she was so closed and so afraid of being rejected. The last hope of the world, the saviors of the planet turned down a young begging demi-demon because of a sorceress who thought she knew everything. Starfire was outraged and it showed through her brightly glowing eyes whilst Beast Boys rage was voiced in the form of growling.

"Zatanna. Raven has saved Jump City and the world many times. Youre so wrong its unbeliveable who knew you of all people could be so close minded. Raven is a friend, a hero, a mentor ...and ...and shes family. I was a part of the Titans once too and I will vouch for all 168 of them because if Raven trusts them so do I. And if you're not going to trust her you might as well just leave for today because this .. you ... its not acceptable." Wally made no room for arguments and his sudden outburst frightened both Zatanna and the girl under his arm.

"Well... Raven, Starfire let me show you to the living room." Megan said leading the group of Guardian, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire away leaving the other three behind.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Guardian asked as he looked on at Raven and Megan levitating in lotus position behind the couch.<p>

"Oh they're both telepathic so they're probably doing a weird mind linking thing." Beast Boy said showing Starfire around the kitchen.

In reality Raven was taking a walk down a long white pathway with memories floating above her. Megan and Raven had come to the agreement that they would tell each other all the important details of their lives and share their memories in order to ensure what was beast for Beast Boy. Raven thoroughly looked through Megans mental arena before deciding that it was her turn to share. As the scenery turned black and Ravens memory clips took the place of Megans Raven decided to tell the true story of Beast Boy's abilities. Yes Miss Martian was responsible for turning him green but his shape shifting ability was long ago given to him by his parents in an attempt to save their child's life.

It wasn't long before the newest members of the Team made their way to the living room and gathered to learn more about their new guests. Raven and Megan had long before finished their session and were chatting on the couch with Starfire as Guardian and Beast Boy played video games. Wally and Artemis were in the kitchen making calls for pizza noticing the younger members wander into the room.

Blue Beetle, Impulse, Rocket, Robin, Guardian,Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl sat on the floor facing the couch. Their attention devoted to Starfire and Raven who sat on the couch with Megan on the far right and Superboy to the far left with Wolf.

Raven looked down at the members before her before speaking. "So its story time I guess?"

A red covered hand shot into the air before Raven could say another word. "Hey are you really THE RAVEN of the TEEN TITANS AND IS THAT STARFIRE. Oh by the way my name is Impulse but you can call me Bart if you like. Is it true that the both of you have really cool powers and stuff and is Starfire really actually super strong? Can I shake your hands please?" The speedster spoke so fast that it took a full minute for Raven to correctly process his words.

Sticking her hand out for a shake Raven began her response " Hello Bart its really nice to meet you. My name is really Raven and this is really Starfire and we are both original members of the Teen Titans." Shaking both Raven and Starfires hands Impulse almost swooned.

Going on with her introduction Raven demonstrated her powers by levitating Impulse into the air.

"This is so crash. I might faint."

Raven gently put him back on the floor while Starfire demonstrated her strength by lifting the couch and everyone that was sitting on before calmly placing it back on the floor. Raven and Starfire took turns telling the Team about the Titans leaving a few of their adventures out here and there. Beast Boy remained soundless on the floor with a childlike look of glee as he watched his friends flawlessly told the stories of the past. He was really going to miss his orange alien and his grumpy magic user, but he'd go visit home as often as he could.

For two hours or so the Team remained entranced by the stories but when the stories came to an end everyone even the older members were in a significantly better mood.

"Was Nightwing really like that?" Robin said snickering at the memory of his older brother.

"Yes Nightwing used to have hair that looked very much like a chicken butt." Starfire replied with enthusiasm before bursting into a fit of giggles with Robin.

"Hey Star don't encourage that."

Nobody besides Artemis and Wally could have told you when exactly Nightwing walked into the room but there he was leaning on the kitchen island next to Wally.

Raven and Starfire frowned.

Seven years worth of turmoil brewing.

* * *

><p>Impulse dropped onto his bed staring at his ceiling Titan communicator in his hand. A gift from the leader herself. Meeting Raven and Starfire today had been completely overwhelming and surreal. Draping an arm over his eyes he recalled what he'd learned in school all those years ago.<p>

**_Jump City the last to fall in the face of the Reach Apocalypse._**

**_Leader falls for 500 members to live._**

**_Rebels and Riots in Jump after the fall of the Raven._**

* * *

><p>IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME<br>IF I DIDNT EXPLAIN WELL ENOUGH TELL ME ABOUT THAT TOO  
>IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD A SCENE BETWEEN PEOPLE JUST TELL ME AND ILL CAN SEE WHAT I CAN DO<p>

ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK

Please and Thank You

Notes and such.

The line breaks I wanted to use go poof so thats why theres that annoying long line if anyone knows how to fix that please help.

If people actually like the story ill split it into a few chapters and elaborate on the belt Raven is wearing and ill talk about the new members of the Titans.

Yes the story skips around a lot.

You may want to look up some things up like Beast Boys origin or the Raven and Zatanna thing.

I just added my own spin to a few things.


	2. Family

.

I realized that I kinda made Raven Professor X and I am so not sorry.

5.5.14

* * *

><p>With the various newer members of the Team having been cleared out only Raven, Starfire, Wally, Conner, Artemis, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Nightwing remained in the living room area. Raven and Starfire stood, it was time for them to get going.<p>

"Its been a pleasure meeting your team, but I believe its time for Starfire and I to take our leave." Raven said addressing no one in particular.

Nightwing pushed himself away from his position in the kitchen "Raven wait...I was thinking... maybe you two would like to stay the night." Shifting on his feet Nightwing proceeded to present his argument. " I mean its late after all and Jump is hours away...on the other side of the continent...and you'd be better rested for the trip tomorrow right?"

Artemis quirked a brow. Itd had been years since she'd seen Boy Wonder blunder this much. It dawned on her that these girls must have been extremely important to Robin in the past. It made her feel guilty about what had happened earlier ...and Zatanna even though she was Artemis's best friend and Robins...interest...it seemed like Zatanna wouldn't ever be able to hold a candle to these girls.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Raven mulled over the decision. Yes, she hadn't spoken to Robin...Nightwing rather... for seven years and it was obvious that they needed to talk...but what was another seven years. She had done quite well without Robin if she did say so herself and she was in no rush nor mood to have the dramatic conversation that was biting at her heels.  
>"Nightwing...thank you for your offer-"<p>

"We will be pleased to accept." Starfire said placing a hand on Ravens shoulder.

Raven shot Starfire a small glare but nodded in defeat. Sure Raven was the leader but she was also a friend and this was a private situation in which she knew Starfire had better judgement in. The Titans, or whatever was left of the Titans, needed to have a conversation with their former leader and apparently Starfire knew that this was the most opportune moment.

"Thats wonderful." Miss Martian said floating into the air. "I'll make the rooms and maybe we can talk some more. Id love to hear more about Tamaran."

"Thank you. Although only one room will be necessary Raven and I would like to share." Starfire said with an innocent smile.

"Of course. Beast Boy could you help me really quick?"

Beast Boy gave a toothy grin and followed Miss M out of the room.

Nightwing couldn't believe it worked and he couldn't believe how much the two in front of him changed. No longer were they the girls that he knew. They were old, grown and so much more mature than he expected them to be. Starfire he couldn't explain, her childlike demeanor was gone but her smile and warmth was as he remembered. Now she seemed more like a perfect fantasy... a beautiful stranger.

Raven reminded him of Batman she stood tall with no emotion on her face. She stood sure and proud. Like Starfire he no longer recognized the Raven in front of him and to be honest her presence was very...overwhelming... Nightwing could see that this wasn't a Raven who hid from the world anymore and he wanted nothing more than to sit at her feet and just be in her presence once more like the old days. He wanted to see her smile just like the Raven he remembered around the tower... but clearly both Raven and Starfire were people he could no longer have any claim to.

An audible sigh was heard from Raven as she ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you for the hospitality, is there any room where I can make a private call?"

"Oh yeah. We must inform the others of the delay." Starfire offhandedly commented, a calculating look crossing her face.

"Yeah. Sure no problem." Artemis untangled herself from Wally and walked forward from the kitchen motioning for Raven to follow her. It was the least she could do to make up for earlier.

Starfire watched as Raven exited with Artemis. "Kid Flash your girlfriend is quite beautiful." she said with a grin.

Nightwing could only stare.

* * *

><p>Ravens communicator crackled to life as she called the tower. A smile graced her lips as the video feed finally connected. Three figures fought their way to the front of the camera shouting various greetings until a tall lanky fourth pushed through and stood dead center with arms crossed.<p>

"And where the hell are you and Princess?" An obviously pissed synthesized voice screeched through the communicator. Raven could see the three figures in the back give a salute before scurrying off to their respective hiding places.

"Whats wrong? Cant hold down the fort?" Raven asked a smirk playing on her face, which only seemed to anger her counterpart even more seeing as how he threw his arms into the air in response.

"YOU SAID ONLY A FEW HOURS ITS BEEN LIKE 12. How do you even do this everyday. They're driving me crazy. I don't do babysitting. When are you two coming home?" Dragging his hands over that familiar mask Raven could tell he was too tired to joke around.

"Yeah. Thats what I called to tell you. We ran into a bit of a delay. We'll be back home sometime tomorrow."

"Raven. What do you mean delay? Tomorrow? Unacceptable."

Raven cringed it was rare for him to actually call her by her given name. "Its complicated." Although it'd take her moments to fully explain she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of pressuring her into spilling the beans, or rather she thought that telling him would solidify her current predicament as if it wasn't already occurring.

"Complicated? I know that you have my belt and its specifically designed and modified to pull you and Starfire out of any situation and bring you back to the roof of this damned tower. Youre not here because you choose not to be and seeing as how you're talking to me right now things can't be that complicated. Now Sunshine tell me whats going on."

Raven sighed. She could hear the seriousness in his voice even through the mask and she really couldn't argue with his logic. The modified Xenothium-powered utility belt hummed warmly against her torso and she was well aware how right he was. She could march back into that living room right now grab Star and leave. With the push of a button they'd be back in Jump and she wouldn't have to deal with Robin...Nightwing, until possibly the next worldwide crisis. But thats not how a Titan acted. She had taught her friends and students to face their problems and their past head-on and now it was time to take her own advice.

"Hey you listening." Raven asked voice commanding and focused.

"Always."

With a roll of her eyes Raven explained the unfavorable situation and the estimated time of arrival for her and Starfire which ranged from 7 to 12 depending on if she deemed the use of the belt necessary. The line had been silent for a few moments after she had concluded her report and she patiently waited for his response.

"If you and Princess arent here by the time Teether wakes up in the morning I'm coming to get you both and drag you back to Jump by force if I have to. Later."

The connection was abruptly ended and static filled the screen of Ravens communicator. Ravens smile graced her face and she made her way back to the living room following the path that Artemis had shown her earlier. Seeing the anxious faces of her fellow Titans at home and seeing that the tower was still standing gave Raven the motivation she needed to make it through the rest of the night. But just in case she lingered in the secluded room for a bit longer mentally preparing herself for the emotions she was about to face.

* * *

><p>Zatanna came to a stop outside the cave. She had been circling the mountain for hours in an attempt to clear her head. Sure she was a bit out of line but in her profession and teachings nothing good ever came out of dealing with demons and honestly Ravens dark magic manipulation really unsettled her. To be able to negate spells without the use of her own made her incredibly skillful and seeing how fiercely Wally and Beast Boy defended either made Raven a very good friend or a formidable enemy with mind controlling techniques.<p>

Regardless she should probably stay as close to her teammates as possible if something were to go wrong and in order to do that an apology had to be made.

"Recognized B08 Zatanna"

, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Nightwing were gathered on the training mat. Seeing as how someone thought it would be the best place to be if anything were to go...wrong during the conversation. Artemis and Wally had returned home since they were the only two who had civilian lives to attend to in the morning. Whilst Megan knew she was in the room purely for damage control. So it was a surprise when Zatanna entered the room via zeta tube.

It didn't take long for her to understand the situation and take her place next to . Giving Megan a nudge Zatanna signaled for her to establish a mind link.

_"So whats going on?" Zatanna asked following the movements of the two Titans with her eyes._

"Nightwing was apart of this team called the Teen Titans a while back and it seems like they have some unresolved issues that Nightwing wants to talk out." Megann answered throwing her arm around Beast Boy.

"Talk out? Because the air couldn't get anymore thick in here. By the way wheres Artemis? "

"Her and Wally went home for the night. Nightwing convinced Raven and Starfire to spend the night too."

"He did what?"

"Nightwing." The formality and harshness of Starfires tone made it clear to everyone in the room which way this conversation was going. took a few steps back away from Nightwing with Beast Boy tucked neatly under her arm and Zatanna followed suit. Once a safe distance away Beast Boy sat on the ground, the anxiety of what was to come taking a toll on his legs. They all knew Starfire took it the hardest when he left.

Nightwing, unable to find his voice or an ideal response he gave a nod signaling that his attention was solely on Starfire because he too knew how much he had to make up for.

* * *

><p>"You abandoned us Robin. YOU WERE OUR LEADER and where you went friends followed. You didn't tell us anything you just left." Starfire said voice rising an octave.<p>

"I don't understand he was a part of this team first...He only went to Jump for a few years because of a fight with Batman right?...You didn't expect to be a team forever did you?" Zatanna asked with genuine curiosity. They were superheros and being a superhero meant that you had to leave people behind.

"It's not that." Beast Boy spoke up startling the group with his uncharacteristic seriousness. "Robin didn't just make a team."

"He made us a family." Raven chimed in. "We were a group of outcasts...freaks... Some of us stolen...others unwanted and unneeded."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement "Dude... Robin showed us how to be a family, sure we fought together but we also ate together, lived together, watched movies had fun and accepted one another." Sitting on the floor Beast Boys ears visibly drooped. "Do you want to know what day it was when I found out what it really meant to be a Titan? It was the day the Doom Patrol called for me, my old team needed my help and I went. And you know what? Even though I was a member of the Titans I tried to live up to the Doom Patrols expectations. But everything kept going wrong and when we were backed into the corner the Titans saved the day. They were behind us every step of the way and even though the Doom Patrol practically raised me after mom... and were family; the Titans were the family that I got to choose. The family that accepted me as I was and thats what made it so important. I didn't always have to look behind me because I knew the Titans were going to be there no matter what happened. Thats why when we woke up and Robin wasn't there we were worried... but when we fought and Robin didn't save the day we knew... We knew you left us without any explanation...we knew but we still waited...and eventually we just accepted it."

"Beast Boy I'm so sorry. I just... I didn't know how'd I explain it...I just couldn't..."

"YOU COULDNT? YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" Starfire screeched. "THOSE ARE YOUR EXCUSES?"

Nightwing and Starfire stood directly in the middle of the training mat. Starfire circled him as she continue her onslaught of accusations, arguments and language she'd acquired over the years.

"But Starfire you don't understand." Nightwing shot back fiercely.

" DON'T UNDERSTAND? Well please enlighten me Nightwing because I spent years wondering why we weren't good enough for you." Starfire said as she stopped her rotation in order to stare him down.

"I had to leave. People were waiting on me here. I had debts to repay and apologies to make. I know you hate me-"

"Nightwing duck." Ravens monotone voice cut through his speech and he almost didn't register the orange fist flying towards his face.

Reflexes kicking in Nightwing back flipped to avoid the probably bone shattering punch and landed in a low crouch. Starfire hovered in the air seemingly outlined in her signature green, eyes ablaze.

"Stand Nightwing."

Beast Boy took this chance to activate the training mat. Might as well follow up on that bet he made with Cy a while ago.

The mat hummed with a white glow as Nightwing rose to his feet. Seeing that he regained his balance Starfire lunged twisting in the air gaining the momentum she needed for a side kick aimed for Nightwings head. Using his wrist cuffs to Nightwing blocked the kick from connecting and pushed away from her foot somersaulting back.

"Starfire please."

Nightwings voice didn't seem to reach her as she continued to send as many punches and kicks that she saw opportunities for. Nightwing blocked as many as he could before deciding to go on the offensive himself. Their little battle continued for a while before Starfire finally connected a punch at full force into Nightwings stomach. Crumbling forward into Starfires fist Nightwing coughed and sputtered as Starfire dropped to her knees in a move to catch him with her body.

_**Nightwing status: FAIL**_

"Nightwing you're a fool if you truly believe that we hate you. Are we angry, disappointed ? Yes. Do we feel as if we are abandoned? Yes. But we could never hate you. You may have forgotten about us and the type of people we are but we haven't forgotten about our friend Robin who we trusted with our lives. The Robin who we all looked up to and would follow to the end of the Earth because we all knew he would do the same for us. We knew about the team that you left behind and we knew about the argument with The Batman but to think that you didn't trust us with the truth or a simple explanation is what hurt us the most. Were we not worth a simple goodbye? Were we just a tool used to cure your boredom? " As she spoke Starfire removed her fist from Nightwings stomach, sitting him up straight.

"I knew how you were feeling a few days before you left but I thought you would have told us what was wrong before disappearing like that." Raven said approaching the two on the floor.

"And if you didnt want to tell us what was going on you could have at least told us you were never going to come back. We looked forever and then only to find you when we turned on the t.v with some other team in some other state was a low blow." Beast Boy said approaching the mat.

"Guys Im so sorry. Please im sorry. I should have done things differently. And for you to not hate me... Im sorry Im so so sorry".

Miss. Martian and Zatanna only could watch Nightwings back as his body shook in his attempt to hold back sobs. The Titans crowded around their former leader placing their hands on various parts of him in their attempt of reassurance.

"Stupid." Starfire lifted Nightwings mask off his eyes just enough to brush his tears away.

"Its going to take a while for us to forgive you. Hell some of us might never forgive you. But you'll always be our friend whether you want to or not." Raven chimed in looking away from Starfire subtle display of affection. "Because what you've done, the team that you established, and the family that you gave each of us... is something we could never repay."

"Yeah you didn't give up on us when we hit a low point so we wont abandon you. Thats the Titans way. Youre kind of stuck with us dude." Beast Boy said giving his signature grin.

Lifting his mask to wipe away the tears with his sleeve Nightwing recomposed himself and took another look at his friends. " new with the Titans?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Before we get to that you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Inform me of mistakes.<p>

You know..just like review if you have any questions anon or not and hopefully ill respond.  
>I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about.<p>

Reviews I must respond to:

Ninetailsjinx: Thank you for your review! I love constructive reviews. Okay so I didn't really get a chance to use your advice in this chapter but ill try it out next time I introduce a character.  
>I put Raven in charge because she is a good leader and even though she's an introvert she has a close group of friends she can rely on. I was going to explain how different core members of the original Titans work together to help different metahumans around the world so it doesn't all fall on Raven but because I don't have a plot for this story I have no idea where I'm going with this.<p>

Natsu d uzumaki: I like your username, it made me chuckle. SO thank you for answering my question and reading my fic. Because of you I was able to continue on with the story as far as the Nightwing and Titans encounter went. I know its not a very good argument scene but hopefully you like it and hopefully ill think of something better and edit that scene later.


	3. The Plan

12.30.15

So this is the last chapter I guess because I honestly ran out of material I could work with personally.

Did you guys know that it's kinda hard to find the second season of this show.

This chapter takes place between major events and I threw in a few notable characters.

* * *

><p><strong>1.5 years later<strong>

Propped against his broad chest, curled on her side is how Raven enjoyed spending her downtime.

She hummed lightly into her book as fingers ran through her hair and roamed aimlessly up and down the length of her torso. His eyes were focused on a rerun of the newest X-Men movie as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. Absolutely content with his girlfriend between his legs.

"Hey." She didn't even have to look up from her book to get him to focus all of his attention on her, his light touches continued.

"Hmm Sunshine?"

"Tomorrow it'd be better if you'd make yourself scarce." Her casual reply muffled by the pages in her book.

"Why?"

"Your favorite biker friend is coming to visit."

Raven looked up almost as suddenly as he pulled away from her. Swiftly jumping off the bed and allowing his girlfriend to plop face first into the pillows as he made a beeline for his closet. Pulling out an assortment of clothing and throwing it into a duffle bag he scurried around his room packing valuables.

"Seriously?" She asked watching him move from clothes to his various weapons and explosives. As amused as she was Raven didn't appreciate the loss of her body pillow and that warmth he provided.

"Yeah seriously. I'm not going to be here when that lunatic shows up. DO YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME WE MET. NOPE NOPE NOPE. I've seen what he can do to Superman and I'm not ready to find out what he can do to me. I'll be back in two days Sunshine, I'm going to crash with Hot Spot and Argent." Crawling onto the bed he planted a kiss to Raven's forehead. "Be careful Bluebird." She hummed in response.

"Yeah we will. Let me know when you get to their place safely...and don't do anything stupid while you're there."

She watched as he pulled on his jacket and placed his signature mask over his face. She then smiled when a smooth synthesized voice chimed

"Hey when have you ever known me to do something stupid?" Humor evident in his voice making Raven smirk. With a quick salute and a press of a button he was gone and Raven was left alone in her boyfriend's room.

Laying down comfortably back onto the bed Raven pressed her face into one of the many pillows. It wouldn't hurt anything to have a quick nap.

"Friend Lobo it's good to see you again." She said pushing her hair out of her face. The roof of the tower was windier than usual.

With a familiar shit eating grin Lobo dismounted his Space-Hog and wrapped Starfire in a bear hug. "Princess, it's been a while. But let me guess this wasn't a booty call."

After some squirming Starfire was able to push Lobo back to arm's length. "It's brilliant to see you are doing well but no I can't say this the aforementioned call. But before business please do come in."

Being around Lobo was always unsettling. Lobo was usually a myth or bedtime story told to children by horrible parents, because everyone knew the stories of murder, genocide, soullessness, and his wrath were anything but fictional. Raven could count the number of times Lobo and the Titans have...met... on one hand. Each time a little worse than the last. She felt him enter the building, Raven could panic and worry that any second he could flip and possibly murder everyone in the room...everyone on the planet... or be grateful that she knew he always felt at ease when he was around Starfire and the kids. She chose to take comfort in the latter.

Raven walked into the Titans common room and saw Lobo stretched on the couch whilst telling Starfire stories about his latest adventures.

Needless to say a person such as Starfire would never justify the heinous crimes Lobo has committed in his years but as a warrior of Tamaran she'd be damned before letting the opportunity of hearing from a respected warrior pass her up. Plus under all that gore Lobo was a pleasant person...sometimes...in bursts.

"Hello Lobo." Raven gave a slight nod to the man when she reached the couch. "How were your travels?"

"Great babe. Hows being a spawn of devil Santa Claus treating you?" He asked while looking her over "I see you inherited your dad's taste in heels."

"Fairly well, Trigons been... preoccupied with the mess you left behind. Heaven doesn't want you and hell can't stand you, but that's not anything new now is it." A smile crossed Ravens face almost wide enough to show some teeth. "Not everyone can rock ratty old combat boots, an obnoxious amount of leather and assless chaps like you can." She teased coming to a stop in front of him.

"Thats for damn sure." Lobo jerked his body upright into a sitting position meeting Ravens eyes. "Like I said to Princess before, this isn't a booty call so whaddaya want?"

Raven quirked a brow and slid a manila envelope out from under her cloak and handed it to Lobo. "We need to know everything you know about the Reach and their accomplices. I'm sure you've heard that they're invading Earth and giving the Justice League... a difficult time, to put it nicely. This being said I don't intend to try and interfere with the League or their business but I want to protect this city and my team."

Lobo thumbed through the various forms of currency located within the envelope. "Covered all your bases with the money I see. "

Raven shrugged. "Yeah we know you don't like being tied down in one place for too long."

"True but I always stay long enough for dinner."

"Oh of course you do."

"Great so how about you load up on every flavor of that pizza stuff and have Princess over here make some grub and when that's done I'll tell you all about those little freaks."

Raven nodded reluctantly and added a sarcastic "Anything else."

"Yeah. Where the kids?"

Starfire leapt into the air and let out a pleased squeal tugging on Lobos arm."

"Come this way Timmy, Teether and Melvin will be thrilled to hear of your visit."

As Starfire led Lobo out of the common room Raven sighed and picked up the phone dialing the pizza place.

"So the short story is The Reach and the Kroloteans' are competitors, for what? Don't know and don't care. The Kroloteans are weirdos like turn a cat into a dinosaur weirdos. Science stuff. Your planet is probably their class field trip to see who can mess up the planet worse. Now The Reach they are the tall ones, they're sciencey too but they're more about management. They'll take over the planet before stripping it bare. They probably have hands all in your government by now. Hmm I wouldn't be surprised if they are working with Savage, Luthor, the withcy boy, oh that Blue Beetle kid, anddd maybe Deathstroke. Now that I think about it hell they could even be working with Doomsday or Darkseid but if that's the case this planet would have been dust a while ago, know what I'm sayin' ?"

Raven rolled her eyes at Lobo's casual mention of their planet essentially getting completely wrecked. "So how or what do we do to stop The Reach and or the Kroloteans? Can us Earthling's help ourselves or would outside help be better."

"What pffffft-" Lobo nearly choked on one of Starfire's dishes as he did nothing to conceal his laughter. "After what Supes and those other babies did to Rann, I doubt anyone worth a damn is going to come and help out Earth and I doubt you guys can take both invasions out on your own."

"So there's nothing we can do? That's not possible." Starfire huffed out running a hand through her hair. "At most we can follow the leads Lobo has given us right? Or even prepare for the war ahead."

Lobo shrugged finishing up the rest of the food. "I've told you all the useful things I know babe. What happens to this planet next is up to those beady eyed aliens and you guys."

Raven sighed "I agree with Star. We have to get moving and do something. I suppose we plan for the worse, first we plan an effective evacuation method for Jump City and its surrounding neighbors. Then we get everyone to a safe secure location, off planet hell a different dimension if necessary. I guess somewhere between there we'll contact the League and offer what little information and help we can provide. After preparations are complete then we can follow up on Lobos leads. We can't do anything about Darkside or Deathstroke and I don't want anyone near Savage or Luthor so the only leads we can go after are Slade- I mean Deathstroke, Klarion and Blue Beetle."

"Aww look at you birdie, being a thoughtful leader and junk."

As much as Raven wanted to hit the guy, starting a fight, even a play one with Lobo was never a good idea.

"Hush friend Lobo, it's a good plan." Starfire nodded at Raven showing her support. "Now come we have games to play. It's not very often that you visit Lobo."

Allowing himself to be pulled from the chair Lobo followed Starfire out of the kitchen leaving Raven behind to set her plan in motion.

With Cyborg out of the question and Gizmo behind bars for the time being, that left one other person that could help her with a project of this magnitude. After pulling out her communicator Raven took a moment to fix her hair and straighten her cloak, then called. "Here goes nothing."

"Ah, Raven. I thought the Titans would never call."

"Hey Toyman, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we really need your help. It's a pretty big project."

"You know the bigger the better, I'd do anything for you guys after that radiation problem, and the one after that...and well you get the point. Oh and Raven call me Hiro, friends ignore the copyright you know that. So, que pasa mi amiga. "

Nightwing eased down the ally Bo staff in hand adrenaline pumping. He knew those that lurked in the shadows were rarely a pleasant the experience.

A low whistle vibrated off the buildings wall, it's source sending a wave of anger flooding through him.

"Looks like traffic light got an upgrade. I've got to admit I'm impressed. Daddy Bats help you out with your wardrobe?"

Nightwing growled, his grasp on his staff tightening and his body lowering into his fighting stance, eyes fixed on the ivory skull mask illuminated by the only building light in the alleyway.

"Red X. It's been a while, what brings you all the way out here?"

"What can I say kid? I missed you." Red X grinned, shifting his body weight so he was propped up against one of the buildings. "The city just isn't the same without you. Much more boring less...chaotic." His synthetic voice crackled still managing to convey the condescending tone he was going for.

"What do you know I missed you too X. In fact I have some cool new moves to show you."

"Oh this is going to be fun." X quipped not moving from his spot.

With that Nightwing lunged.

Before the he could even cover the distance to X a familiar raven made of dark energy blocked his path.

"Sorry Nightwing he's with me." Raven said stepping from the shadows of her astral projection. "He was supposed to hang back at a different location."

Red X shrugged knowing her back was to him." What can I say, I just wanted to say hi to the kid. Y'a know ruffle some feathers."

Raven rolled her eyes and watched Nightwing as he dropped his fighting stance but keeping staff in hand.

"So he's with you?" A quirked eyebrow was all that was needed to tell Raven everything else that was left unsaid.

Pushing off her white hood and running her hand through her hair Raven sighed. Why was it that speaking to Nightwing never got easier. "Yeah. He's with me, I promise he'll behave."

X pushed himself off the wall, walking until he stood beside Raven. "Don't make promises you can't keep, love."

"Okay as pleasant as this is. I'm assuming you two didn't come across country and to this dark alley to just say hello."

Ignoring the evident attitude in his voice Raven nodded. "We have to talk business and about this poorly handled invasion we're dealing with."

"Yeah, by the way how do you even know that this is an "invasion". The League is keeping all the details under wraps so the public doesn't freak."

Raven quirked a brow. "Well not only do I watch the news, and pay attention to seismic activity, it's been fairly obvious and not to mention a few members of my team have almost been kidnapped. We both know The Reach needs to be stopped and I'd like to know what you're going to be doing about the organization that calls themselves The Light because we both know we're running out of time and you're going to need all the help you can get."

Breaking his Bo staff down and putting it away Nightwing shifted on his feet. "Okay so business. But what about him?" Nightwing motioned with his chin over to X.

"Like I said, he's with me."

"Regardless of affiliation huh?"

"Hey kid I take offence." X said snaking an arm around Ravens cloaked waist with precision. "I was never a villain, just a thief. Now lead the way Nightwing, we picked a time, you pick the place."

Seeing X's arm around his ex-teammates waist and her comfort with it did nothing to lessen how much Nightwing wanted to punch that smirk he knew was under the mask off the guys face. But business first they had an invasion to stop.

* * *

><p>Okay so this last chapter clears up the relationship Raven has with X, how the Titans got the information about the invasion, what the Titans did to keep their city safe and I tried to imply that the Titans helped provide some information that was needed to take down The Reach.<p>

I also may or may not write a one-shot about the Titans going after Deathstroke, Klarion and Blue Beetle in order to get information for the ambush The Team does in the last episode or so of the second season of Young Justice. I may or may not write a chapter or two about Raven and Red X or even what happened after Robin left the Titans.

I don't like rewriting episodes and inserting characters so I'm not going to do that, sorry.

Thanks for reading, leaving reviews and for the support. I promise if I ever upload another story its entirety will be written out before I upload.

So yeah this is the end.


End file.
